Fine
by RecursiveAcronym
Summary: And how all of its definitions relate to Barry. Barry-centric. Takes place during Pokemon Platinum. Twinleafshipping if you look for it.


**Hey guys! I'm back, this time with a Pokemon story for ya'll. It is about Barry, because I love Barry and he is awesome. He's just so hilarious in the games, and he deserves some more recognition. Anyways, remember reviews equal love, candy, smiles, and all that good stuff. I really want to get better, and I don't no what I should improve on if you guys don't review and tell me. So yeah, please review. And, as always, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I should probably speak Japanese (which I don't).**

* * *

><p><em>Fine (noun): 1. a sum imposed as punishment for an offense, a forfeiture or penalty paid to an injured party in a civil action<em>

It had started as just a passing comment, something added in after a moment of thought. It was at the advent of his adventure, when snow was lightly falling over Twinleaf Town and wearing a scarf or a light coat was necessary. Barry had just watched a documentary over these Gyarados in some lake in Johto that were red. Red! That wasn't natural. After the documentary ended, Barry sighed and dreamed of something that rare and exciting nearby, just waiting for him to see it. Soon enough he shot up with a start. He did live near a lake, Lake Verity. Maybe there was something cool waiting for him there as well! Sure, he had been playing there since he was a kid, and sure, he had never seen anything, but maybe it would be different today. After all, he didn't know what he was looking for, but he knew he should be looking. That could change everything, right?

So Barry shot out of the house (which didn't surprise his mother in the slightest), bumping, no, more like crashing, into his childhood friend (and possibly, well, totally, crush) Dawn on the way. He announced his plans to find something awesome at Lake Verity, and invited Dawn to join him on his adventure. Without waiting for her to respond (of course she would say yes, who wouldn't?), Barry darted off to wait for Dawn to prepare by the edge of the town. As he ran off, he briefly turned his head and called over his shoulder, "If you're late, I'm fining you 10 million poke, kay?"

Dawn, used to his antics, just rolled her eyes and tried to hide that smile creeping onto her lips (he saw her smile, he _knew _he did). Barry didn't really know why he said it. He thought it would make her smile, chuckle, maybe even laugh if he was lucky. He thought if Dawn took him seriously (she was so rich, an Alakazam couldn't even figure out how much money her family had), he could buy some pairs of the good running shoes, the ones where you don't think they're worth it at first (they should be encrusted with _diamonds_ to cost that much), but then you put them on and you _know _they're worth it because you feel like you could beat a Rapidash galloping at top speed or a bicycle going downhill on Cycling Road. What Barry didn't think, but what happened, is that he would be using that phrase a lot.

_Fine (verb): 2. to impose a fine on, to punish by a fine _

Soon enough, without him realizing, "I'm fining you" had been engraved into Barry's vocabulary, a staple, maybe even a catchphrase. He used it so often, people began to expect it, him jokingly threatening to fine them for not being fast enough for Barry's tastes. Barry realized eventually, of course, but he went along with it. There really was no harm in it, and besides, if someone took him seriously he could use the money. He had been losing to Dawn a lot recently (they were close matches, he swears), and he needed to pay her somehow. The money his mother had given him at the start of his journey was running out fast, to Barry's chagrin. He thought as he beat trainers and gained money, he would _earn _a healthy profit, but instead he was facing a loss of funds.

Dawn of course didn't have any problems like this, she was extremely wealthy and was actually _gaining_ money, even if she didn't need it. She was on a winning streak, never seeming to lose. Barry was rather jealous of his rival, and if he could get her to cough up the fine money, he would be much better off and she probably wouldn't miss it _that_ much.

So when Barry witnessed his childhood friend, rival, crush, being sucked into a portal with no guarantees of ever coming out, never mind being stuck in there with the psychotic boss of an evil organization and a legendary pokemon (then again, she did have the champion with her and on her side), you can't really blame him for what he thought. For as everyone else was sending Dawn their prayers that she would emerge safe and sound and that she would succeed on her journey to the Distortion World, Barry sent her a mental message: _Dawn, if you don't come out of there okay, I'm fining you 10 million poke._

_Fine (adjective): 3. free from impurity, ornate, marked by or affecting elegance or refinement_

Really, Barry wasn't sure why he used the word fine so much. By one definition, he was the total opposite of fine. He wasn't ornate in the slightest, dressing in unassuming and generally drab clothing (well, drab in that it wasn't fancy like a suit and tie was). He was neither elegant or refined, lacking most basic manners. He didn't apologize for just about running into somebody, instead blaming them for being there. He didn't really respect his elders, calling them "grandpa" and "pops" and never paying attention to what they were saying. And Arceus forbid anyone let him into a fancy restaurant, as he would get kicked out within the minute he arrived. He supposed he wasn't _impure_, but then again he wasn't really that pure. H wasn't really fine at all.

Dawn, on the other hand, was just about the embodiment of fine, by that same definition. She dressed up ornately, in fancy and expensive clothing whenever she could. Her casual clothing she wore around on her adventure was worth more than Barry's entire wardrobe. She was both elegant and refined. The words "please" and "thank you" to her were like the words "I'm fining you" to Barry, she used them so much. Anyone older her was "sir" or "m'am", even if they were only older by a year or so. Her table manners were impeccable, she knew what fork and spoon to use and when, as well as what you were supposed to do and not. She was pure and sweet. She really was more fine than Barry ever would be.

Really, Barry wasn't sure why he used the word fine so much. If anything, Dawn should.

_Fine (adjective): 4. very well, alright_

He was finally there. Years he had dreamed of this moment, when he was so close to his goal and it was _right there_ and he could practically taste it, touch it, smell it. Yes he, Barry, was at the Sinnoh League, and he _was_ going to become champion.

But another obstacle stood in his way. Dawn was just ahead of him. When he entered the ornate building that was the Sinnoh League, Dawn was already at the entrance to the challenge, preparing to verify yes, she had all eight badges, and challenge the Elite 4 and Champion, like he was planning to. Barry couldn't let this happen, let her get ahead of him once again. So he ran up, legs carrying him faster than they ever did before, and stopped her. And he challenged her to a battle, to prove one's superiority of another. Dawn appeared more than a bit irritated at his sudden declaration of battle, but nodded, and they both sent out their first pokemon.

And Barry lost, lost in a soul-crushing defeat. His dreams shattered before his eyes. How could he ever defeat the Pokemon League if he couldn't even defeat his rival, who's strategy and pokemon he knew so well? So Dawn moved on, prepared to challenge the league, while Barry retreated to Victory Road to train, train harder than he ever had before. He trained for hours and hours, never ceasing or letting his pokemon rest, as he was fueled by the white-hot flames of rivalry. By the time he got out, he was exhausted, and that was when he heard the news: Dawn had defeated Cynthia and was the new Sinnoh League champion.

Barry supposed he should have been jealous that Dawn was champion instead of him, upset that she reached their goal before he did, maybe even a little bit angry at Dawn for overtaking him and at himself for letting her do so. But instead he took the news well, calmly and coolly.

Dawn, his rival, childhood friend, and crush, was the new Sinnoh League Champion, which had been his dream for years. And he, Barry, was fine with it.

_Fine (noun): 5. end, conclusion_


End file.
